


kindred spirits

by aprofessorstale



Series: of suns, moons, gods, sirens, and cats [3]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bodyswap, Multi, but youre welcome to give it a try, i also make no promises about the series as a whole making sense, i highly doubt it makes sense as a stand alone, im just here to have a good time, this is part of a series!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorstale/pseuds/aprofessorstale
Summary: Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok cast a spell to find the nearest seer and get way more than they bargained for when the spell works in a way they never expected.[I'll make this summary more specific and add tags after the earlybirds read ^^ no spoilers yet!]
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Jeon Jiwoo, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin/Jeon Jiwoo, im tagging ships for reference of who has scenes together in this story but its ot7 endgame, this is an ot7 open relationship universe
Series: of suns, moons, gods, sirens, and cats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786075
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	kindred spirits

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on [twitter](www.twitter.com/aprofessorstale) you probably saw me post this joke tweet:
> 
> i can see my author note for this fic now: "uhh idk if it makes sense to read this one shot without context. tbh i dont think the fic makes sense WITH all the context. im just having a good time"
> 
> and tbh yeah.
> 
> i cant believe its taken me this long to write something with KARD. jiwoo is my BABY GIRL I LOVE HER SO MUCH. i realized like a year ago that jiwoo and yoongi have...a lot in common. and hence, the inspiration for this fic. enjoy!
> 
> BIG TRIGGER WARNING: DYSPHORIA. there are descriptions of characters in bodies they aren't generally used to. PLEASE, I BEG YOU read with cautious if this is something you're sensitive to. I'm nonbinary and writing stuff like this helps me sort of play with the idea of gender and figure out what it means to me but I very much so am still learning about both the world and myself so this could very well come off offensive to some people, but it's something that helps me with my own journey at understanding gender. I'm hesitant to share bodyswap content when it involves a gender swap so just: PLEASE, AGAIN, read with caution.

♡ ♡ ♡

A few years before the events of

The Cat in the Windowsill

♡ ♡ ♡

Jiwoo’s eyes snap open.

To her dismay, there’s a face right in front of hers keeping her from processing what she just saw.

“So...what did you see?” Matthew is always a little too eager when he notices Jiwoo’s having a vision.

Jiwoo closes her eyes again. “Give me a minute.”

She hopes Matthew will leave, but given the silence and his lack of an ability to move without making sound despite being a water sprite, she knows he’s still there.

“Jiwoo had a vision?” Jseph peeks into the room and Jiwoo sighs harshly.

They dedicated this room in the house for spellwork and meditation, yet people still barge in. She’d be more upset about it if she wasn’t so incredibly fond of everyone in her coven. She can’t really stay mad at any of them for anything.

She’s also just being evasive because she’s anxious about what her vision means. It also feels...kind of unimportant compared to her normal visions.

“Woo?” A soft voice joins in and then the room is full, Jiwoo’s entire family surrounding her as Somin sits down in front of her. “Is something wrong?”

Jiwoo opens her eyes and calms down. There’s something about the four of them being together that changes the atmosphere immediately. It’s what made them all commit to becoming a coven even with a lot of criticism about mixed gender covens, how it couldn’t really be a coven if they were only four, so many things people said that discouraged them. But no one else could feel this. This sense of utter belonging and harmony when they’re all together.

“I saw…” Jiwoo starts to explain and blushes. “A cute person.”

Three pairs of eyes blink at her.

“So nothing apocalyptic? Or...is the cute person secretly evil?” Jseph’s eyes narrow suspiciously.

She hesitates at that. “I don’t think they’re fully evil. Definitely some malice in their energy, but good intentioned. It’s just odd because...I don’t think I saw them through my own eyes.”

More blinking.

“Aren’t your visions always glimpses of your own future?” Matthew’s giddy energy has dimmed as he focuses, worry seeping into him.

“I think it was my future. Just someone else’s eyes.”

Silence.

“Right.” Somin nods, looking more sure than she probably is. “Time to figure out how that’s possible.” A tome flies off a shelf and into her hands. She starts flipping through the pages.

♡ ♡ ♡

Two hours later, Matthew is lying on the ceiling with his tablet. “Have you ever tried astral projecting?”

Jiwoo lies on her back to look up at him. “No? Should I?”

Matthew floats back down, naturally settling against Jseph who doesn’t even flinch as he flips through journals they’ve been gifted from other seers who have either passed or were generously donated from seers willing to share information with Jiwoo who never had a guide. As he reads, Jseph fiddles with his necklace. It’s a clear flask of sorts with iridescently clear water inside of it.

Matthew pulls Jseph’s hand away from it. “Hey, stop. Remember what happened last time you spilled it?”

“That’s why I magically sealed it to protect you idiots from yourselves.” Somin replies without looking up from her tome.

Matthew and Jseph look up at her with shy smiles. “Thanks, Somin,” they say in tandem.

Pouting, she closes the tome and looks up at Jiwoo. “I think he’s right though, Woo. It seems like the only way you’d see through someone else’s eyes is astral projecting. As a seer, your magic is tied to your eyes. It’s...certainly interesting to think that you could use someone else’s eyes to see someone else’s future. But if that’s true, why hasn’t it happened before?”

Jiwoo stares at her hands and thinks back to the vision, someone else’s hands in her peripheral. “Maybe it’s a message.” She looks up at them. “Maybe they’re calling out to me.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Jimin falls backward onto the floor and at the last moment the air seems to catch him like an invisible cushion. “This is ridiculous. We’d know if there was a seer nearby. And seers aren’t demons. Why should a summoning spell even work?”

Namjoon pouts down at the spell book. “Why shouldn’t it work? It calls out to someone’s magical energy, doesn’t it?”

Jimin whines to himself. “There has to be a way to find out where the entity will manifest so we can get there in time. Who even came up with the idea of trying to find a seer? This is a waste of time.”

“It was your idea actually.” Hoseok supplies cheerfully as he sets a tray of tea down on the floor in the library and then settles against Namjoon’s side. It’s been a few decades since San passed. Jimin and Yoongi have started to let everyone else contribute to their missions since it seemed to help them to focus on the task at hand. Sometimes they’d kick everyone out and keep to themselves still though. With this roadblock, it was all hands on deck.

Everyone takes their tea except for Yoongi.

All eyes turn to him and finally notice how quiet he’s been this whole time, just staring at the floor with his eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s that look for?” Hoseok asks.

Yoongi opens his mouth and shuts it. “How was the summoning spell supposed to work?”

Jimin recites the description without looking at the book, “A spell to let your spirit call out to another’s as a request for assistance. And then we tweaked it to target the closest seer.”

“I know, but how was it supposed to work? We were so focused on tweaking it, that I don’t even know what I expected to happen. It’s not a summoning persay, it’s just a message, right? So maybe the seer just got a vision of us? It’s not likely they can teleport. There was nothing in the spell that would’ve brought them here.”

“Oh.” Jimin blinks. “I guess that’s true.”

Namjoon rolls his eyes. “For two geniuses, you two can be so stupid at times.”

“Shut up.” Jimin and Yoongi speak at the same time.

Hoseok cackles and clings to Namjoon. Hoseok’s been extra attached to Namjoon since San passed, and Namjoon has been a little hot and cold about it. Hoseok misses the bites, but Namjoon’s not sure still if it’s helping or hurting to let Hoseok try to chase the memories he shared with San.

Yoongi rubs at his chest. “Something tells me it worked. I’m not sure what worked, but I feel like it worked.”

Curiosity burns in Jimin’s eyes. “Can I?” He holds his hand out, hovering over Yoongi’s forearm.

Yoongi nods, adjusting his mental shields to let Jimin see the vague feeling floating inside of him as Jimin’s hand grips his forearm.

“Huh. That’s…” Jimin hesitates. “Can I dig a little?”

A pulse of uncertainty flows out of Yoongi into Jimin.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Oh, please, Yoon. Your walls are strong. I just want to see if there’s something else here that you’re not conscious of. I promise I won’t look at anything you don’t want me to see. You know that.”

Just to be obnoxious, Yoongi keeps the uncertainty unshielded and flowing into Jimin constantly as he allows Jimin to look a little deeper.

Jimin sighs heavily, but doesn’t comment on it. “Not to freak you out or anything, but there’s something psychic about that. I think we may have turned you into a homing beacon.”

“Great.” Yoongi’s voice is thick with sarcasm.

Jimin shrugs. “If it means the spell worked, then it is great.”

“Great!” Hoseok weighs in cheerfully.

Namjoon face palms.

♡ ♡ ♡

Jiwoo stares at the ceiling. She’s exhausted from all the tedious research they’ve been doing, but there’s something...she can’t even put a word to it. She has this weird feeling. Like if she goes to sleep, something will happen. She’s not sure if it’s good or bad.

She gets up and walks down the hall, floorboards squeaking in the old house they’ve claimed as their own. They laughed about stereotypes, but it does look eerily like the house in Charmed. They joked about ironically buying the house, but now they’re all settled and at home here. They love it. It’s part of the family in its own way. There’s nothing ironic about it anymore.

She raises her fist to knock and then stops and opens the door.

Jseph is sitting in bed with his legs crossed, meditating. He opens one eye to see who walked in. “Hey.”

She closes the door behind her. “Sorry.”

He shakes his head and closes his eye again. “One second.”

Jiwoo waits by the door. It’s always kind of beautiful how Jseph meditates. The energy moves through him in bursts of light like the aurora borealis or something. He’s a bit of a magic mutt. His mom was a demigod, half god and half water demon. His dad was moon touched and while the power isn’t genetic, his dad had developed a method of spellcasting that calls on the stars so they joke that Jseph is star-touched even though that’s not really a thing.

Jseph is very unassuming, quiet and soft spoken, but raw power runs through his veins like liquid gold.

That’s why Jiwoo knocked on his door tonight. Well, she didn’t knock. It’s why she barged in. If anyone could keep an eye on her and protect her from whatever strangeness is brewing, it’s him.

She and Somin had both been reluctant to fully trust Matthew and Jseph when they first met. Not only were they men, they were both _tall_ men. Intimidating men. But it quickly became evident how kind, caring, and understanding they both are. Jiwoo doesn’t feel ashamed to ask them for help anymore. She can protect herself, but she knows her magic has limits. Teaming up with her coven keeps her back protected.

Jseph lets out a breath and opens his eyes. He has his shirt off, but Jiwoo doesn’t mind. They live together. They’ve all witnessed each other in various stages of undress and it’s never tipped into romantic or sexual. There’s just a deep platonic intimacy between them all, even though they’re all queer. They’ve tested out kissing, but ultimately feel most at ease with cuddling to express affection.

“Spending the night?” Jseph asks as he lies back and kicks the covers down.

Jiwoo nods and climbs under the covers with him.

He makes a _whoosh_ noise as he throws the blanket in the air and magically guides it around them, tucking them in gently.

Jiwoo smiles softly. “Thanks, Seph.”

He pulls her against his side and inhales sharply. “I’m glad you didn’t stay alone. Your energy is all over the place.”

“How do you know? I’m the psychic one.”

“It’s tangible.” He says it with a frown.

“Well.” She tries to laugh it off. “That’s not alarming at all.”

“We’ll figure it out.” His eyelids are already drooping.

“Yeah.” She follows his lead and lets her eyes slowly close.

♡ ♡ ♡

She wakes up, her face still pressed into a bare chest, but something is off. A lot of somethings are off. Warning bells are blaring in her head.

She opens her eyes and recognizes nothing. Most alarmingly, the body she’s pressed against isn’t Jseph.

She jumps backwards with a yelp only to get tangled in blankets from being totally off-balanced seeing as she’s controlling a body that 100% isn’t hers.

The person next to her wakes up quickly. “Yoongi? What’s wrong?”

It’s the person from her vision. She tries to calm down. She can feel the magic radiating out of both of them. She can still sense that well intentioned aura she felt in the vision.

She looks down and pats her flat chest, taking a deep breath. Astral projecting. Right. She didn’t expect to gain control as well as perspective. She doesn’t sense a voice in her head. She’s never done this before. She can feel his aura so his spirit hasn’t jumped like hers has. Her body must be empty right now, but this Yoongi person must somehow still be asleep? However that works.

“Yoon. What’s going on? You’re freaking me out. Your energy is all weird. Is this from the spell?”

Jiwoo figures she’s got to give it a shot. “I...think it is from whatever spell you casted, because I’m not Yoongi. Uh. Who are you?”

The person blinks. “You’re…” His eyes flit over the body she’s projected into. “This will sound weird if you’re...uh. Can I touch your hand? I’m psychic. I’m just trying to understand.”

Instinctively, she pulls her hand away. As a psychic herself, it’s not super comforting to willingly let someone into her head. She can tell this person is worried about Yoongi. She thinks about if their roles were reversed. She’d also want to know if the person she cared about was okay. Reluctantly, she extends her hand and her vision plays itself out as Jimin touches her.

The psychic connection flows both ways, though he’s a much stronger reader than she is. She only sees in glimpses. He’s a demigod, like Jseph. They don’t meet many so that’s exciting. He’s worried about something that’s coming, something he needs her help with.

“You’re a seer.” Jimin rubs at his eyes, still waking up. “Huh. This is...not what we expected at all. I’m really sorry. Unless, did you astral project? If you did then could you...undo it and come back so I can make sure this is okay with Yoongi?”

Jiwoo clears her voice, still adjusting to how it’s _not_ her voice. “Sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose. I...have no idea how to undo it or do it again.”

“Huh.” Jimin says again. “I’m processing. I need tea. Do you drink tea? I’ll wake Hoseok. We’ll have tea.”

“I…”

Jimin gets out of bed, totally naked. Jiwoo averts her eyes quickly.

He pulls on some clothes and then laughs sharply. “Ah. Shit. Sorry. I keep seeing Yoongi’s face and thinking...fuck. This must be so weird for you. You identify as female, right? Um. Fuck. I have no idea how to...um.”

Jiwoo calms further as Jimin shows a bit of weakness even though she can tell how powerful he is. It’s soothing to know he’s trying really hard to make her comfortable even though she’s sort of controlling his friend’s body. Wait. She looks back down at her flat, bare torso. The sheets cover her hips. “Uh. Is he…?” Maybe they’re more than friends.

Jimin laughs, but it comes out kind of manic. “The timing of this is so shit.” He rubs at his face. “Uh, if you wanna close your eyes, I can get clothes on you? Would that...would that be more or less comfortable?”

She blinks, at a loss. “Would...he mind? If, uh, if I saw? I just...it’s strange to let a stranger touch me, but I guess it’s stranger for him if…” She massages her temples. _His_ temples.

“Let’s not over think it.” Jimin calms down, something in the air making her trust him more. “I’ll help you.”

She narrows her eyes. “What is that? Are you charming me?”

The charms fizzles out. “Uh. Right. You’re psychic. I don’t deal with other psychics very often. Not casually anyway. Usually I’m battling them. It’s...weird for me to...I was just trying to make you comfortable. I’m gonna get Hoseok. Hoseok’s a better people person.”

Jiwoo snorts. “How is he a better people person if you’re psychic?”

Jimin raises his eyebrows. “That’s the question of the millennium, darling.”

_What the fuck?_

Jiwoo’s eyes widen. “Oh. I think he’s awake.”

Jimin appears on the bed right in front of her and Jiwoo almost screams. “Yoon, it’s okay. You’re alright. I’m here.”

_What the FUCK?! I can’t fucking move._

Jimin’s hands are in fists in his lap. “What’s he saying? Is he saying something? It’s Jiwoo, right? I picked up your name when I read you. Can I...try to talk to him please?”

Jiwoo offers him her hand. “You teleport?”

Jimin grabs her hand, focused on Yoongi. Then seems to catch himself and mutters, “Yeah, I teleport.”

_Jimin?! Can you not hear me?_

“I can hear you now, Yoongi. We were right about it being a homing beacon but we were not right about her traveling to us. Well, she did, but just her spirit. I guess we sort of forced her to astral project.”

_I can’t move. What the fuck. I’m just a copilot in my own body? This is fucked. Magic is so stupid._

Jiwoo laughs.

_Don’t laugh at me with my own voice! Fuck you!_

“Yoongi, it’s not her fault! It’s literally our fault for not knowing what kind of spell we cast. We’ll fix it. Calm down. We just need to get you dressed.”

_Can she hear me? She can, right? Can she read me? Fuck. I hate this. I hate everything about this._

Jimin feels strange looking into one set of eyes at two people. “Jiwoo, you can only hear what he’s consciously communicating, right? As far as I can tell, his walls are still up. I can’t read him beyond what he’s saying so I don’t think you can either.”

Jiwoo shakes her head. “No, I can only hear or see what he’s saying.”

_Thank fuck._

Jimin continues, “You can feel, right? How deep does this connection go?”

Jiwoo nods. “I can feel your hand on my arm if that’s what you mean. Er, his arm? I’m sorry.”

It’s silent in her head for a moment before she hears a sigh. _It’s okay._ His tone changes drastically. _I know it’s not really anyone’s fault. That was just a very rude awakening. I’ve never woken up already awake, you know?_

Jiwoo laughs blandly. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

Jimin chews on his lip. “Would it help if I created an illusion so you still look like yourself?”

Jiwoo shrugs. “I think that would help you more than me. It would only be an illusion so I would still feel off-balance in this body.”

“Right. Do you two want to talk? I can leave?”

_No! No, please don’t leave._

“Yoon, it’s okay. I trust her. I read her.”

_Fine, but I still don’t want you to leave. Please._

Jiwoo feels like a third wheel in a strange way. “I’m sorry to come between you two like this.”

“Come between us?” Jimin tilts his head, confused.

Jiwoo gestures awkwardly. “You’re together, aren’t you?”

_No!_

“No!”

Two voices, one internal and one external, shout the word at the same time.

“Oh.” She gulps. “Sorry, it just seemed like…” She lets it go. “Um, clothes seem like a good idea though.”

Jimin perks up, happy to change the topic. “I saw how you normally dress. Would it help to wear clothes like that?”

_What about me?_

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a baby. I’m right here. You’re fine.”

_You can’t even hear me when you let go._

“So Jiwoo.” Jimin continues, ignoring Yoongi. “Would you like to help me give Yoongi a punk makeover?”

Jiwoo feels the corner of her mouth twitch into a grin. “Is he okay with that?”

_Whatever. It’s fine, I guess._

Jimin smirks evilly. “Perfect.”

With the sheet wrapped around her as a temporary robe, Jiwoo stands in front of Yoongi’s closet. “Huh. This actually isn’t too far off from my own closet. Just...less colors. Less skirts.”

“Not no skirts, though.” Jimin holds up a floor length black skirt. “Didn’t know this was here, Yoon.”

_It’s witch shit. And it’s comfortable._

Jimin glances at Jiwoo with a slight frown. “I’m sure he said something about that.”

“Oh!” Jiwoo nods. “Yeah, he said, uh. Witch shit. And comfortable. Or something.”

_Close enough. I also just like it._

“He also just likes it.”

_I was just saying that to you! Ugh, sorry. I’ll be more specific._

Jimin smirks. “That’s cute, Yoon.”

_UGH. He’s so annoying._

“I guess I’m not supposed to repeat that.”

_You’re not._

Jimin smirks. “So you two have inside jokes now?”

Jiwoo shrugs. “I guess so. I think he might be a kindred spirit.”

Jimin pauses, looking at her with raised eyebrows. “Kindred spirit like the human phrase or kindred spirit like my dad?”

“Sorry?”

_He’s a demigod. His dad is, you know, god._

“I’m a demigod. My dad–”

“He told me.” Jiwoo interrupts. “Uh, yeah. Like god, I guess. It feels spiritual, not logical.” Jiwoo confirms.

_Wait, really?_

“Mm, I can only see your aura, but I connect with you somehow.”

_Well we’re kind of literally connected._

“I guess that’s true. You know what I mean, though?”

_Yeah...I think I know what you mean. I thought it was just the spell at first._ A soft laugh echoes in her head. _Sorry, Jimin is having such bad FOMO right now, it’s hilarious. He looks like he’s about to implode._

Jiwoo giggles with him.

Jimin’s eyes narrow. “Are you two laughing at me?”

Jiwoo tsks. “How could you accuse us of that?” She busies herself picking out clothes.

Jimin’s eyes remain narrowed. “Oh, you two _are_ kindred. I don’t like this at all.”

Jiwoo winks at him and pulls on a white button up shirt, layering a black vest over it. Everyone acts as casual as possible as she drops the sheet and pulls on underwear and black pants.

With awkward stuttering, Yoongi helps to make sure she’s comfortable in a body that’s foreign to her.

“Can you give us a second?” Jiwoo asks Jimin.

Jimin nods and leaves the room.

“I’m more worried about you than me. It can’t be easy watching your limbs move without your permission.”

It’s silent a moment and then, _Don’t tell Jimin this. I trust you. I don’t know what it is. I’ve always been anxious about Jimin’s psychic abilities. I didn’t like that someone could see into me so when I first woke up, this situation is my worst nightmare. But you’re in my body, not my head. Yet somehow I feel okay to drop my walls with you. Jimin would fucking kill me if he heard me say that. He’s been dying for me to drop my walls for him. I just...can’t._

Jiwoo whispers, “Because you love him.” She can tell it’s a tense topic, but she can’t help but understand given her position.

_I will find a way to kill you if you tell him that, but yeah. If I drop my walls he’d know. And I’m not ready for him to know. It hurts to know how much I’m hurting him by not letting him in._

“Hm.” Jiwoo looks at herself, at both her and Yoongi, in the mirror. She waves.

_Hi._ He laughs softly.

“You’re cute.”

_Oh. Uh, thanks._

“As a psychic myself, he’ll understand. I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s hard for us to know too much sometimes, to know something we’re not meant to. It makes relationships and friendships hard when someone isn’t ready to tell us something, but we know it anyway. He probably wishes you’d trust him, but he would never ask you to rush to drop your walls or want to know something you don’t want him to. It may not seem like it, but you keeping your private thoughts private is actually kind of a luxury for a psychic. It’s a brief glimpse at what normal relationships are like with secrets and mysteries. But it’s also infuriating at times because we’re used to being kind of omnipotent.”

Yoongi laughs softly. _That...makes a lot of sense. Thank you for telling me that. Jimin and I...have known each other for so long that sometimes it’s hard to have conversations about basic things like that. It feels silly to realize how much we still don’t know about each other._

“He cares about you a lot too. You’re both awkward about it, but the affection is very clear from an outside perspective.”

_You’re technically an inside perspective right now._

“I suppose that’s true.”

They both stare in the mirror: Jiwoo at a face that isn’t hers and Yoongi at motions that he didn’t make.

_What color is your hair?_

“Black like yours, but with white streaks.”

_Can I try something?_

“Sure.”

Jiwoo feels like ice runs through her veins for a second and she shivers, but then white streaks fade into Yoongi’s hair.

_Like that?_

Jiwoo smiles softly and runs her hand through the streaks. “Yeah. Just like that. Thank you.”

Yoongi tries to shrug and then remembers he can’t. _Uh. You’re welcome._

“Would it be alright for me to use your phone to let my coven know I’m alright? I think I need to stick around with you for a bit first since you need help with a vision. I’ll explain when Jimin is here too and...who’s your other friend? Hoseok?”

_Yeah. And Namjoon._

“Okay. I’ll explain it to all of them, but I won’t be able to help you unless I’m seeing through your eyes.”

_Oh. How convenient._

Jiwoo says sarcastically, “Yeah. Everything about this is super convenient.”

_I like you._

“I like you too.”

**Yoongi:** hey! this is jiwoo! soooo i guess youve figured out my body is a lifeless husk ha. keep it alive for me! im astral projecting. this is yoongi. or well. im yoongi. uh. we’re… let me start over. im astral projecting and seeing through yoongis eyes like my vision. yoongis cool. you’d like him. im gonna talk to his coven and then ill call you guys, but i promise im fine. xxoo

_We’re not a coven,_ Yoongi comments as he reads what she types.

“Oh. You seem like a coven.” She takes a selfie with one eye shut and sends it with the text.

_I dunno. We’re just...a group of magical misfits._ Yoongi tries to study the selfie for as long as he can before it sends. It’s strange to be able to tell that it’s not him who posed for it.

“Isn’t that kind of the definition of a coven?”

_Is there a definition for a coven?_

Jiwoo googles and finds the definition: a group or gathering of witches who meet regularly.

_Well if we live together, we’re not regularly meeting._

“It’s just one long meeting until you separate for a bit and then goes back to another long meeting.”

Yoongi’s quiet, considering. _I guess I see your logic, but we’ve never called ourselves a coven. Jimin has a thing with Dracula. In that he hates him._

“Jimin knows Dracula?”

_It’s a long story._

“Huh.”

_Can we go downstairs?_

“Right! Yes. Sorry. Weird that you have to ask me to do that.”

_Very weird._

“Super weird.”

**Matthew:** JIWOO! seph knew something was wrong and you werent waking up. this is weird as fuck! but if you say youre okay...then i guess youre okay. you did the xxoo thing so i know its really you and youre not hurt. somin says hes cute. seph also says hes cute. i also also say hes cute

**Yoongi:** he can see everything i see which means he saw that

**Matthew:** oh. hey yoongi! youre cute!

“Have I mentioned my coven are all disaster gays?”

_Join the club._

“Jiwoo!” Hoseok exclaims as she makes it to the bottom of the stairs. “Love the hair! Welcome! Strange circumstances, but I love guests! Can I make you tea? You seem like a lavender kind of gal.”

Jimin interrupts. “I told him you’re cis female. We’re all old but I promise we’re with the times and do our best not to assume gender especially in weird, magical situations like this one.”

Jiwoo giggles. “That’s sweet.”

Hoseok clutches his heart. “Is it just me or does her influence make Yoongi cuter?”

Jimin nods, smirking. “It’s not just you.”

_Wait, what does that mean?!_

“Sorry. Is it weird for me to...act like me with his face?”

Jimin shakes his head, but there’s a mischievous look in his eyes. “Not weird. Very cute. I’m trying to memorize every second of cute, gentle, giggling Yoongi.”

_I’m always cute and gentle. Fuck you._

“I maybe see their point, Yoongi.”

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You two can hear each other?”

Jiwoo nods. “Fast friends.”

“Too fast.” Jimin narrows his eyes.

“Yoongi wants to know if you’re jealous?”

Jimin sputters.

Hoseok laughs loudly. “That’s a yes.”

Namjoon trudges down the stairs in a tank and boxers. “What’s all the commotion? It’s so early.”

Jimin claps and suddenly the table is set for four, covered with plates of food and steaming coffees. “Gangs all here. Let’s talk.”

♡ ♡ ♡

After they explain the situation to Namjoon, and after much gaping and hasty apologies for not knowing they had a guest on his part, Jiwoo sets up a video call with her coven.

Much to the amusement of Jimin, Hoseok, and Namjoon and to the ire of Yoongi, Jiwoo’s coven coos over how cute he is for about five minutes before they can go back to a productive conversation.

_I’m not that cute._

**_Yoongi:_ ** _you are_

Jiwoo types it onto Yoongi’s phone and then backspaces as the others talk.

_You’re the one being cute with my face or whatever. It doesn’t count._

**_Yoongi:_ ** _are you calling ME cute now?_

_What? No, how could I even– I don’t even know what you look like._

**Yoongi:** send a selfie of me

**Matthew:**

[ **** ](https://cdn.kstarlive.com/image/1591174532273-0.jpg)

_Holy shit. Uh. I mean. Um...sorry._

**_Yoongi:_ ** _sorry?_

_No, nevermind. No comment._

**_Yoongi:_ ** _that bad?_

_What?! No! You’re...ugh. You’re kind of exactly my type._

**_Yoongi:_ ** _interesting_

“Hello? Can we interrupt you and your inner voice?” Jimin smirks as he waves his hand between Jiwoo’s eyes and Yoongi’s phone.

She smiles innocently. “Sorry. Yes?”

Namjoon rolls his eyes. “They’re kind of similar.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you.” Jimin huffs.

“What’s Yoongi like?” Matthew asks over the phone.

“Like Jiwoo, I guess.” Namjoon answers helpfully.

“But less cute.” Jimin adds.

Jiwoo tries to suppress a laugh as Yoongi grumbles where only Jiwoo can hear him.

“We were asking what your thoughts are on trying to provoke a vision for a specific day. It seems like seeing through Yoongi’s eyes is going to settle the issue of how to see our future instead of your own.” Namjoon states clearly.

Jimin’s hand keeps twitching as he longs to hear Yoongi’s voice. Jiwoo can see him trying to hold back out of the corner of her eye.

Without a word, she reaches out and holds his hand.

Jimin sits up straighter.

Everyone else notices, but doesn’t comment.

_Fuck you,_ Yoongi quickly takes the opportunity to say. Jimin smiles and Jiwoo can feel the way he calms down a bit just knowing he can hear Yoongi again.

“I’ve never been so intentional with a vision,” Jiwoo starts, “Maybe it’s as easy as just trying to do it since I’ve never tried before. Maybe it’s not that that easy. Have you found anything in the journals?”

Somin speaks up from over Jseph and Matthews shoulders. “There’s one entry in Jane’s journal about how obnoxious it is to be in someone else’s skin to read their future, but she’s more complaining about the circumstance than explaining the execution.”

Jiwoo huffs. “How is that supposed to help? Why didn’t she write more specific journal entries if she was going to leave them to me as a reference.”

“You know, Woo,” Jseph smirks, “I’m not sure she was thinking about you when she was writing a diary entry about her sucky day.”

Jiwoo continues pouting and rolls her eyes.

Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jimin burst out laughing.

Jiwoo startles, “What?”

_You’re pouting._

“The pout.” Jimin’s eyes tear up as he laughs, but he doesn’t let go of Jiwoo’s hand. “It’s so cute. I can’t breathe. Yoongi only ever pouts without meaning to, but you use it as a weapon and it’s so cute.”

“It’s so cute!” Hoseok baby talks and pinches Jiwoo’s cheeks, then pulls back. “Ah, sorry, Jiwoo. Habit.”

“It’s okay. I trust you guys.” Jiwoo smiles softly and Hoseok pinches her cheeks again.

Matthew’s face takes over the camera. “Are we sure that’s Jiwoo? Since when is she so trusting of strangers?”

Somin’s sarcasm comes through in the background. “Maybe since she’s psychically linked to someone.”

“Oh, I guess,” Matthew concedes.

Jseph snorts. “Somin’s so much blunter without Jiwoo around.”

Jiwoo coos. “Soso is softest with me.”

Somin blows a kiss at the camera. “Of course I’m softest with you, Woo.”

Jiwoo scrunches her nose at the affection.

Namjoon interrupts, never quite good at finding a flow in conversation. “So should she try it then? What are we waiting for?”

Jiwoo nods, not minding the shift in topic. “Sure. Let me just...try however comes naturally.” She pulls away from Jimin to focus. “Trust me, Yoongi?”

_Yeah. Have fun looking into my future, I guess. Hopefully I don’t die._

Jiwoo blinks.

_Sorry, immortal humor._

“Right. I forgot.” She closes her eyes and focuses on Yoongi’s aura and the flow of time that she’s always kind of tuned into. She tries to push forward across the river of time but gets snagged. Something is holding her back. “Your walls,” Jiwoo mutters.

_What about them?_

“I can’t see with them up.”

_...you need me to drop them? But Jimin’s right there._

“I can shield you from the others.”

Jimin frowns. “He won’t drop them. It won’t work.”

_You promise you can shield me from him?_

“I can.”

Jimin fidgets. “What’s he saying?”

Jiwoo pushes her own mental walls around Yoongi and then slowly Yoongi drops his. She breathes in his presence, timid and scared. It’s nearly impossible not to read him since they’re like this. Every emotion, every fluttering thought, every impulse.

His walls start to build back up as anxiety sets in.

“No, no. Sorry. It’s okay. You’re okay. Just give me a second to adjust. It’s a lot to take in.” Centuries of memories, love that spills into every corner of her mind with nearly equal amounts of pain and loss. Centuries of constant loss. He’s seen more people die than she’s ever even seen.

_Sorry. Maybe we should stop._

“I can do it. Thanks for trusting me.”

_Thanks for protecting me._

It’s almost cartoonish how Jimin’s eye twitches. “He dropped his walls for you?”

_Don’t respond to him yet. Try to provoke a vision first. We’ll both lose focus if we talk to him._

“Okay. Take a deep breath.”

_Very funny._

She smirks and pulls them both forward.

♡ ♡ ♡

Her eyes snap open.

“What did you see?” Once again Matthew is the one to ask, face pressed close to the camera.

She holds up a finger and closes her eyes again.

Matthew huffs. “Definitely Jiwoo.”

Jseph throws him a look. “You were the one who doubted it was her.”

“Well I can tell now.”

“Will you two shut up?” Somin interrupts, reaching over them to turn up the volume.

_You saw more than you bargained for, didn’t you?_

“Hush, Yoon. I need a second to come out of it.” Jiwoo’s eyebrows furrow.

Hoseok whispers to Namjoon, “She’s already calling him Yoon?”

Jimin hears them and frowns, fully not jealous that Yoongi’s walls are down to Jiwoo still.

She takes another breath. “The entity you’re looking for…” She frowns and looks up at the camera. “It’s a water demon?”

Jseph’s relaxed demeanor ices over.

Jimin looks between Jiwoo and the camera at Jseph. “What? You know something about water demons?”

Jseph laughs. “Something like that.” He focuses on Jiwoo. “Related?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think so. I actually...think she’s feral.”

Jseph sighs harshly. “Great. As if the demon title isn’t enough of a stereotype.”

Jimin purses his lips. “Do you happen to be a water demon, Jseph?”

Jiwoo raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t know that from reading me?”

Jimin shakes his head. “I did a character scan focusing on you to make sure we could trust you. I didn’t look for anyone else.”

“You two have a lot in common, I think.”

Jimin perks up. “He’s a demigod?”

Jseph’s stress melts away a bit. “Wait, really? You too? I’ve never met another demigod.”

Jimin snorts. “How have you not met another demigod? There’s thousands if not millions of us by now.”

“Let’s just say I look my age.”

Jimin gasps. “You’re a baby demigod. Oh wow. No one’s corrupted you yet. How exciting.”

Hoseok cackles. “Do you wanna adopt him, Jimin?”

“I mean…” Jimin trails off.

Matthew cuts in, “Hey, he’s _our_ water demon, okay?”

Jseph sputters. “If anyone belongs to anyone, you belong to me.” He holds up the necklace.

Matthew huffs. “That is a _technicality_.”

Jiwoo smiles fondly as they bicker.

“You all good, Woo?” Somin screams out to be heard over them.

“Yeah.” She says softly.

_Can I talk now?_

“Yeah, go ahead, Yoon.”

_It’s not like we’re Ghostbusters. We’re just preventing harm. I don’t want you to think we’re going to just wipe this water demon out._

“Your track record is pretty destructive.”

_Oh come on. You can see it all, can’t you? You know how hard we try to protect lives all around._

“I know. It’s just...weird.”

_Would it make you feel better if you...stayed?_

“What do you mean?”

_Well we tested that I can still use my magic. You’d just have to do what I say movement wise. It’s only two days away, right?_

“What if there’s a time limit? My body is just sitting around.”

Jimin shakes his head. “Astral projecting leaves a preservation spell. You won’t even wake up hungry. I mean unless you went to sleep hungry. But it won’t be like days of accrued hunger.”

Everyone looks at Jimin.

Jiwoo’s eyes are eager. “Wait, you know about astral projection?”

“Of course.” Jimin pouts. “I’ve been trying to do it for centuries but it seems like you can either teleport your spirit or your body and I’m on the physical side of that spectrum. Though it’s really a binary, not a spectrum. Most things are spectrums, not this.”

_Jimin, focus._

“He can’t hear you.” Jiwoo whispers.

_Someone else has to stop him. He’ll go on forever._

“Yoongi says you need to focus.”

Jimin cuts off. “Right. Astral projection is one realm of magic that seems like it should be really complicated but is actually quite simple. The hardest part is setting up an anchor for where you want to go, but I guess our spell did that for you. Your return anchor is permanent. There’s no recorded evidence that you can ever destroy that anchor. So even if you miss your target, going back is actually kind of easier than breathing.”

“That’s a relief.” Somin slumps against Jseph, hugging his arm.

Jseph pets her hair soothingly. He looks up at the camera. “Where are you?”

Jiwoo opens her mouth and closes it. “Wait. I don’t know. Where are we?”

“Angeli!” Hoseok calls out. “We live in a city named after the one mythical creature that isn’t real.” He giggles.

Jimin throws him a look. “Seok, we’ve met angels.”

“Wait, really?”

Jimin deadpans. “Her name was literally Angela.”

“Angela was an angel?!”

Namjoon squints at him. “She had wings.”

“Lots of people have wings!” Hoseok defends.

Matthew gapes at the screen. “Y’all have some wild stories and I wanna hear them.”

“Another time.” Jimin muses. “I’d love to get drinks with you guys. How far away are you?”

“We’re up in the suburbs.”

“NEIGHBORS.” Hoseok screenches. “We can have monthly teas. With a coven. Jimin why didn’t we know about them sooner.”

“Because I think they’re all babies.” Jimin smirks.

Matthew looks like he wants to argue, but then realizes he isn’t sure how old Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, and Hoseok are.

Somin cuts in. “It’s true. I’m the oldest and I’m only 50.”

Matthew gasps. “Wait, they’re older than you? How can you tell?”

Somin hums. “I don’t know. I can just tell.”

“Yoonie?” Hoseok cuts in, looking at Yoongi and Jiwoo with concern in his eyes.

Jiwoo’s gaze has gone unfocused, barely breathing.

Jimin’s head jerks around. “Jiwoo? Yoongi?” He stops himself from touching and snaps in front of her eyes.

Jiwoo startles. “Oh. Sorry. Just...lost for a second. It’s been a long time since I had new memories to walk around.”

Somin finally comes to life. “Sorry, what? Your walls are down? I know you said his were, but…”

Jiwoo smiles shyly. “Yeah, I figured it was only fair.”

Jimin looks at Somin, impressed. “How did you know her walls were down?”

Somin gestures at her own eyes. “She only zones like that when someone else is poking around. She’s choosey about who she trusts, but once someone is in she loves letting people walk around in there. It’s like petting a dog.”

Jiwoo blushes. “Hey. Stop that.”

Somin sticks her tongue out.

“Can I talk to Yoongi?” Jimin’s hand is shaking again.

“Uh...” Jiwoo listens for a moment. “Give him a second to rebuild.”

Jimin doesn’t even try to hide his frown.

Jiwoo looks at him and then grabs a pen and paper they’d been scratching notes onto. She closes her eyes and tries to write without looking.

_What are you writing?!_

She passes the note toward Jimin and slowly opens her eyes.

_Wait, I couldn’t tell what it was. What did you tell him?_

Jimin smiles softly at the note, _Give him a little more time_. “Thanks, Jiwoo.”

_What did you tell him?! Jiwoo!_

Jiwoo rolls her eyes. “It’s nothing, Yoon. Don’t worry about it.”

_If it’s nothing, tell me what it said._

“Oh wow, looks like your walls are up.” Jiwoo grabs Jimin’s hand.

Yoongi promptly shuts up.

She smirks.

_I don’t like that you two have secrets._

Jimin sighs. “Yoongi, you and Jiwoo are literally building so many secrets together right now.”

_That’s different._

“So…” Hoseok cuts in curiously. “Did we figure out the when?”

Jiwoo nods. “We said.”

Jimin laughs softly. “You didn’t. Maybe Yoongi did, but you didn’t.”

“Oh! Right. Two days.”

Namjoon writes that down.

“Do you guys need help?” Matthew offers.

Jimin looks at Jiwoo, trying to also see Yoongi. “I mean, if you guys know about water demons, we never turn down help that will guarantee the most safety for everyone if you don’t mind the risks.”

“Bullshit.” Namjoon cuts in. “You guys turn down plenty of help.”

_‘Cause we want to keep them safe._

Jiwoo coos. “That’s cute.”

Jimin squeezes Jiwoo’s hand, intending the gesture for Yoongi. He pauses, looking at them curiously. “Yoongi, you can still feel right?”

_Yeah. I felt your cheesy hand squeeze._

“Okay, good.”

Hoseok frowns. “I wanna hear Yoongi.”

“Sorry, Seok.” Jimin says it sincerely. “Psychic powers are a gift and a curse.”

Jiwoo laughs without humor. “Truth.”

_We don’t meet other supernaturals a lot. Is it weird to have the ‘so what are you’ talk with your coven?_

“Well obviously I’m a seer. I’m a witch too, but my magic isn’t very strong. All of my power goes to my visions. Somin is a sorceress who slowed her aging.” Jimin narrows his eyes at that, but doesn’t comment. “Matthew is a water sprite.”

Hoseok nearly chokes, he gasps so loud. “A water sprite! I miss water sprites! We used to live near a lake! Wait. You’re not in a lake.”

Jseph holds up his necklace. “This is his lake.”

Matthew rolls his eyes. “I also have a lake but we outsmarted my lake.”

“We made a deal with your lake,” Somin amends. “This deal doesn’t work without respect, Matthew. You know that.”

“It was a joke. I love my family and my origins. I just don’t love being trapped in one spot even if it was a really beautiful spot.”

Jiwoo continues, “Jseph, do you want me to say?” He shrugs. “Jseph’s one fourth water demon, one fourth god, and one half witch trained in star magic.”

Jimin grips Jiwoo’s forearm tightly. “Yoongi. Star magic.”

_The trifecta._

Jiwoo sideyes Jimin. “What’s that mean?”

_We’ve been trying to learn. Well Jimin has. Hoseok is suntouched and I’m moontouched. We’ve been trying to, for lack of a better word, hack the stars and see what we could do with that combination._

Jiwoo considers that. “Why do you say trifecta? What about planets?”

Jimin looks at Yoongi and blinks.

_I guess we didn’t think about that. Planetary positions are part of calculations._

“And stars aren’t?”

“Huh.” Jimin laughs at himself. “Wow. I really like her.”

_It’s rare for someone to keep up with us. It’s pretty sexy._

It’s silent for a moment.

_Uh. I mean. It’s cool._

“Smooth, Yoon.” Jimin teases. “You’d be blushing right now if you could.”

“Would he really?” Jiwoo asks, one eyebrow raised.

_Shut up, Jimin._

Jimin nods. “He really likes yo–”

_SHUT UP, JIMIN._

Jimin cackles.

Hoseok starts a quiet. “Ooooooh. Does little Yoonyoon have a crush?”

_Jimin, you are the fucking worst. Literally no one can even hear me or see my expressions right now and they still… Fuck you._

Jimin wipes at his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Somin smirks. “I think Woo might have a crush too.”

Jiwoo stammers. “Excuse me?!”

Jimin pushes his face into the camera. “I like you so much too, Somin!”

Somin laughs softly. “The queer energy, bickering, magic theory, Jiwoo would 100% kiss both of you.”

Jiwoo turns a deep shade of red.

Hoseok raises his hand. “What about me and Joon?”

Somin hums.

Jiwoo makes a sound of discontent. “No, don’t answer that!”

Somin shrugs. “It’s a maybe, Hoseok.”

Jiwoo drops her face into her hands.

_That’s karma for egging Jimin on._

“Fine. I guess that’s fair.” Jiwoo mumbles.

“If it’s any consolation, Jiwoo,” Jimin puts a finger under her chin to lift her head back up. “I’d kiss you too.”

“That means nothing.” Namjoon deadpans. “Jimin kisses everyone.”

Jimin scoffs, offended. “Does that make it less special that I want to kiss her?”

Jiwoo smirks. “I mean, a little.”

Jimin pouts.

“Also, I’m wearing the face of someone you fucked last night.” Jiwoo smirks.

The table goes quiet.

“Wait, you what?” Hoseok blinks.

Jimin stammers. “Uh.” 

Jiwoo fills with regret. “Do they not know about that?”

_No. They don’t._

“Sorry.”

Jimin shakes his head. “It’s not a big deal.”

Hoseok narrows his eyes. “We’ll talk about this later, Jimin.”

Jimin’s eyebrows furrow. “What, was it not Yoongi’s decision too?”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “You really want to have that conversation here and now?” He gets deadly serious.

Jimin folds his arms over his chest. “Whatever. We’ll talk later.”

_It’s...Hoseok’s just protective. Of me. Well. Of both of us but...it’s complicated._

“So...we’ll call back later, uh. Glad you’re good, Jiwoo! Send us a pin! We’ll come visit for real!” Matthew hangs up.

Jiwoo whines. “Sorry.”

Namjoon could not run from the room faster than he does.

“Should I leave?” Jiwoo asks, unsure.

Hoseok, always more astute than he lets on, shrugs, “It’s up to you and Yoongi. If he let his walls down then you know the history here at least a little.”

She does. Hoseok and Yoongi were together for a long time, a lifetime.

Hoseok and Jimin had a good run. Jimin and Yoongi...that was hard to pin down. There’s a lot of pain in Yoongi’s heart when it comes to Jimin, a lot of confusion. So much trust, but a strange sprinkling of distrust. Maybe not distrust just...uncertainty.

Jimin’s lips press together. “If we’re having _that_ conversation then I’d rather they both leave.”

Hoseok drops his head into his hands and yells softly. “Why are you still doing this, Jimin? What’s the point? Who is it helping? You or him?”

“Him!”

_What are you talking about?_

Jimin lets go of Jiwoo’s arm.

Hoseok laughs without humor. “You keep telling yourself that, Jimin. I’m not sure anymore. You can read everyone but yourself, you know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jimin huffs.

Hoseok looks up at Jimin and Jiwoo barely recognizes him. “Cut the bullshit, Jimin. You know what I mean.”

_Can I turn on subtitles? I’m so fucking lost. Do you know what they’re talking about?_

Jiwoo shakes her head.

“We’ve been talking about anchors. Isn’t that a coincidence?” Jimin raises his eyebrows.

Hoseok rubs at his temples. “You really are so stupid. Whatever. We’ll continue this conversation when everything is back to normal. I’d rather the house not be toxic while Jiwoo is staying with us. I’m making tea and burning sage.”

Jimin watches him walk away with a frown.

_Put your hand on his arm. If...um. I…_

Jiwoo clears her throat. “Yoongi wants to talk.”

Jimin closes his eyes and takes a breath. “Sure.” He opens his eyes and takes Jiwoo’s hand.

_What are you keeping from me?_

“Let’s not get into it right now, Yoon.”

It’s quiet for a moment, Jiwoo not daring to interrupt.

_Can we go upstairs?_

Jimin snorts. “Yoon, someone else is in your body right now. That’s a line of consent that’s pretty blurred.”

_Not for sex! I just want…never mind._

Jiwoo hesitantly speaks up. “I think he’s nervous. He, um, wants to be held.”

_No, it’s–! Ugh, it’s okay. You didn’t have to tell him that._

Jimin thinks, rubbing circles into the back of Jiwoo’s hand. “And what about you, Woo. Are you a cuddler? This all can’t be easy for you.”

Jiwoo purses her lips. “I wouldn’t hate it.”

Jimin laughs. “Have you ever teleported?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Wanna try it?”

“Sure!” Jiwoo blinks and she’s in the bedroom again. “Woah. That was...abrupt.”

Jimin hesitates, looking at one body that’s currently home to two souls. “Do...you guys want to change?” He takes off his own shirt and pants as he says it, pulling on some sweats and a tank.

Jiwoo takes off the vest and pauses.

_If you’re staying a few days, we’re not gonna be able to avoid you seeing me. Do what you want to be comfortable._

“You have to be comfortable too. My actions affect both of us.”

_My pajamas are...well, Jimin stole a pair. You can grab another from the same drawer he did._

“This is your room?” Jiwoo looks up at the stars.

_Yeah. Did you not gather that from my closet earlier?_

“Well earlier I thought that you...you know.” She changes, focusing on Yoongi’s words and not her actions.

_Oh. You thought he and I were together._

“Yeah. I mean. I had reason to.”

_Seeing as we woke up naked together. Yeah. I see how you would make that connection. I don’t know. He’s...my comfort person. That’s stupid._

“It’s cute.” She finishes changing.

_I guess… I wish you were here. Like actually._

“Why?” She makes eye contact with Jimin while she responds to Yoongi. “Would you kiss me if I were?”

There’s that weird buzz again that she thinks means Yoongi would be blushing like Jimin had said. _Maybe._

“I definitely would.” Jimin weighs in. “Is he hitting on you?

Jiwoo laughs softly. “Not directly. It’s strange to only know someone a few hours but have walked through their whole life. Especially lives as long as yours.”

Jimin nods, stepping closer. “Yeah. I’m weirdly used to and not used to it. I’m also used to knowing someone for ages and still learning new things about them.” He brushes a hand through Jiwoo’s hair and she’s not entirely sure who the gentle touch is directed to, maybe both of them. “Do you want to kiss me, Jiwoo?”

Jiwoo stammers. “Oh, that’s–Uh, that’s kind of a question for Yoongi, isn’t it?”

Jimin quirks an eyebrow at her. “You know Yoongi and I had sex last night. Why would you worry about a kiss?”

_You can if you want, Woo. I don’t mind. Seriously. I’ve kissed Jimin so much it’s boring._

Jiwoo snorts.

Jimin narrows his eyes. “What? What’d he say?”

_Tell him._

Jiwoo smirks. “He says he’s kissed you so much it’s boring.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “It does get repetitive sometimes.”

_Hey. I was insulting_ you.

Jiwoo knows Jimin can’t hear, but she doesn’t deliver the message. “Somin maybe wasn’t wrong. I love kissing. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good makeout partner.”

_This stays between us, Woo, but he’s literally a siren and a god. You may not want to kiss him because it can and will ruin kissing for you. Just a warning. People do get addicted. It’s annoying and understandable. We try not to move a lot but he sometimes amasses a cult and we have to disappear._

Jiwoo snorts. “That’s...wow.”

Jimin keeps himself from asking even though he wants to. 

“Cults, huh?”

_Jiwoo!_

Jimin smirks. “Is he talking me up?”

“He’s reading me the disclaimer. I signed it.”

Jimin laughs, but it’s a different laugh than before. It’s softer, lower, rougher. “Is that right? You’re a lawyer, now?”

“Technically, in that scenario it would make more sense to say Yoongi is the lawyer.”

Jimin laughs and drops his forehead on Yoongi’s shoulder. “Your bickering is right in line with me and Yoongi’s.”

_Kindred spirits. You really think that’s true? That’s kind of soulmate shit, isn’t it?_

“No, this is something different.”

Jimin doesn’t realize he’s missed part of the conversation. “What makes it different?”

_Just touch him, he’s trying to smooth talk you. He’s not paying attention to the gaps where you’re listening to me._

“You know…” Jiwoo starts. “I’ve seen Yoongi’s memories so I’ve technically already kissed and fucked you various times.”

_Oh shit. Wait, don’t–_

“Interesting point, Woo. So you should know everything I like and everything he likes. Give me insight. Guide me in a way Yoongi is never selfish enough to be. Tell me what he likes. I usually see what my partners like but Yoongi never lets me see.”

_I knew he’d make that jump. He’s so predictable._

“I can hear you, Yoon.” Jimin deadpans, covering where Jiwoo has placed her hand on his shoulder.

_Oh. Well she just asked for a kiss. Tone it down, Siren._

Jiwoo laughs. “Yoongi’s right. That’s a bit much.”

Jimin nods, understanding. “For the record, you’re the one who mentioned fucking me.”

_That’s true. You did start it, Woo._

Jiwoo shrugs. “I guess that’s true. You two seem really calm about this. I’m guessing it’s not your first...I don’t know if you want to call it a threesome.”

_I thought you saw my memories?_

“I didn’t dig into the sexual stuff. I was just joking.”

“Mmm, Woo, the things you could see in this boy’s head would fill your spank bank for eons.”

_Jimin, what the fuck. Excuse him, Woo. He thinks he’s a smooth talker because he relies on his charm so what he says doesn’t actually matter._

“I’m a smooth talker!” Jimin argues.

“Sorry, Jimin. I’m with Yoongi on this one.”

_To answer your question, we’ve been alive a very long time and orgies are definitely something we’ve crossed off the bucket list._

“Many times.” Jimin adds. “With Hoseok and Namjoon.”

_She didn’t ask._

“She was curious.”

“Did you read me?” Jiwoo raises her eyebrows.

“Didn’t mean to. Your wall is a little cracked. You’re not used to being around someone who can read as well as me.”

_Don’t worry, it took me a century to learn how to lock him out well enough._

Jimin sighs. “A travesty.”

_You taught me yourself._

“I was young and stupid.”

Jiwoo giggles. “Is this what foreplay normally looks like for you two?”

_Unfortunately, yes._

Jimin shakes his head. “No, we only have sex lately after we argue about something.”

_For example, if one of us fucked up a spell that was supposed to summon a seer._

Jimin huffs. “Which, for the record, clearly worked out and she is definitely summoned.”

_Nope. Not arguing with you right now._

Jiwoo sits on the bed and lies back, looking up at the stars. “I feel like I should be more uncomfortable with all this but I’m not.”

Jimin joins her, lying beside her without touching her. “You seem strangely well adjusted.”

She nods. “Yoongi is too, I think.”

_I guess I am._

Jimin glances over at her. “Is it the kindred spirit thing?”

“Maybe,” she ponders, “I don’t feel uncomfortable sharing a body with him. I don’t even really feel uncomfortable in his body. I’m mostly worried about making him uncomfortable.”

_Same. In that I’m not really uncomfortable and mostly worried about you._

“Huh.” Jiwoo rolls her eyes. “So we’re both wasting our worry.”

_I guess we are._

“You say you guess a lot.”

_Certainty is for suckers. As an immortal, the one thing I know in life is that I’ll never know everything._

“That’s kind of depressing. What hope do we mortals have then?”

_None. I mean, that’s the point. You learn what you can, enjoy what you can, the end._

“Well that’s a downer.”

_That’s how it is. Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I...don’t talk to mortals as often as I talk to immortals._

“That’s pretty clear. You didn’t upset me. It’s just not something I think about a lot. I guess you don’t really have a choice.”

Jimin rolls onto his side, curious. “What are you talking about?”

Jiwoo takes a breath in. “The mortality of humans and the limit of knowledge.”

Jimin blinks. “Hot.”

Jiwoo sputters a laugh.

_Show him the picture of you._

“He hasn’t asked.”

Jimin tilts his head. “What haven’t I asked?”

_Jimin’s very fluid in a lot of ways, so he tends to not be concerned with other people’s appearances. It’s not something he would even wonder about but I think you should show him._

“Cute.” She rolls over and grabs where she had plugged his phone in and opens the picture to show Jimin.

He furrows his eyebrows a minute and then gasps. “This is you?”

Jiwoo hums a yes.

Jimin takes the phone and holds it out in front of him, comparing Jiwoo’s face and Yoongi’s face. “Oddly...similar to be honest.”

_Really?_

“Really?” Jiwoo parrots.

Jimin nods. “I didn’t think about it at first, but now that I see you side by side...huh. The hair helps too.”

_Who are you?_ Yoongi asks with wonder in his tone, not suspicion. _You come into my life in the strangest way possible, I trust you enough to drop my walls for you within hours…_

“Are you waxing poetic?” Jiwoo asks.

Jimin’s eyes flick to hers.

_No, just...it’s strange, isn’t it?_

“You’ve seen more of this world. You tell me. Is it strange?”

_For me, yes. Very strange._

“And how often are things strange to an immortal who has seen so much?”

_Not very often at all._

“So enjoy this.”

_I wish I could. I can’t even see you when I’m talking to you._

“Now you’re waxing poetic.”

_You have a low standard for poetry._

“Can you shift to me?” Jimin interrupts suddenly.

“Sorry?” She almost forgot Jimin was still here.

“You two just...can you shift into me?” Jimin has a weird look in his eyes.

_Touch his arm._

Jiwoo reaches out.

_What’s that look for? I don’t trust when you have that expression on your face._

“What expression? I just thought...if you two...wanted to talk, you know. Eye contact.”

_Jimin, her body is in the suburbs. I’ll see her soon after we wrap all this up._

“Okay, whatever. I was just offering.”

There’s a weird energy between them and Yoongi’s walls have dropped a little, just a fraction.

Jimin dares him. “Do it.”

Jiwoo moves for him, for _them._

She presses her lips to Jimin’s softly. They find a rhythm together, Jiwoo and Jimin. Yoongi floats in the background, feeling everything Jiwoo feels but not really a part of this.

“Yes, you are.” Jiwoo pants, pulling Yoongi back into the moment. “You’re part of this.”

_How did you hear that?_

“You said it.”

_No, I didn’t. I just felt it. Did Jimin hear it?_

“Hear what?” Jimin pants, eyes on Jiwoo’s lips.

“Stay with me.” Jiwoo asks Yoongi. “Tell me what you want. Show me.”

_Jiwoo…_

“You know what I mean. Show me.”

Yoongi hesitates before letting his walls drop for her again and she guards him from Jimin. She uses his impulses as a map, Yoongi’s years of knowledge of Jimin’s preferences, of his body, non verbal cues they’ve developed that tell Jimin how to move, how to touch, without a word between them.

Jiwoo ends up on her back, Jimin straddling her. He peels his shirt off after she tugs at it like Yoongi shows her.

_I just like the skin contact. It doesn’t...I don’t mean to push too far._

“I won’t.” Jimin mumbles into her skin. “Let’s just get lost like this together. Kisses and skin contact. That’s all. More than enough.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Yoongi doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up he’s alone. Or mostly alone. It’s fuzzy. He squeezes his hand just to make sure he has control back and he does. “Jimin.” He says groggily. His voice is scratchy. How long did he sleep?

“Min. Wake up.”

“No. Go back to sleep, Woo.”

“Not Woo.”

Jimin forces his eyes open, but only manages one. “What? She’s still there. She’s backseat?”

Yoongi furrows his brow. “I guess. I don’t hear her.”

Jimin rubs at his eyes. “That happened yesterday. She woke up first. Then you. That’s probably all it is. Is it nice to be back in control?”

Yoongi shakes his head. “I was getting really used to cruise control. I have to actually do things now.”

“You’re so lazy.”

“Magic does that to a person.”

“You really like her though, right? I was joking but…”

Yoongi nods slowly. “It’s weird. I’ve known her less than a day. There’s something about her.”

“I like her too. Or, I mean. I think she’s cool and um, I like her for you. If you want that with her.”

“I’ve known her less than a day.” Yoongi repeats, even more unsure.

Jimin ruffles Yoongi’s hair. “You love fast and hard. We know this about you.”

Yoongi frowns and doesn’t realize it’s a pout. He scoots over into Jimin.

“What are you doing?” Jimin asks, confused.

“Hold me.” Yoongi says blandly. “I want her to wake up feeling safe and secure.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “What, you want your girl to wake up in my arms?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened.”

“Ha ha. You’re hilarious.”

“Literally a fact. But we’ve shared a lot so it’s no big deal.”

“The first time was a big deal.”

“Yeah well...you’ve grown as a person. I think gods are born thinking affairs are chill.”

“I can’t disagree. I don’t know a single god or demigod who hasn’t cheated on their partner or been party to someone cheating on their partner.”

“Maybe Jseph hasn’t. He’s young and seems sweet.” Yoongi thinks about the video call.

“He’s got a darkness to him.”

“Don’t we all.”

Jimin wraps his arms around Yoongi. “You never let me hold you like this.”

“Stop making generalizations about me. You know that’s not true.”

“Okay, well it’s been a very long time since you’ve regularly let me hold you like this.”

“Yeah well it’s been a very long time since we were an item.”

“Were we ever really?”

“I don’t know. Relationships and labels are arbitrary.”

_What are you two talking about? Am I backseat today?_

Yoongi smiles softly. “Morning, Jiwoo.”

“Whipped.” Jimin smiles.

Yoongi pinches his nipple harshly and Jimin yelps, jumping out of bed to get dressed.

Jiwoo giggles, a soft sound echoing in Yoongi’s mind. _What, you’re not gonna jinx him?_

“You saw that, huh?”

_Mmhmm._

“Not right now. Too early.”

_But later._

“Probably later. You want me to?”

_I wanna witness a jinx war._

“Alright. Later. After coffee.”

Jimin narrows his eyes. “What’s after coffee?”

“You’ll see.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Yoongi’s finishing his coffee in the kitchen when he hears a knock at the door.

“I’LL GET IT!” Hoseok calls out from the foyer, footsteps echoing loudly as he runs to the door.

Yoongi smirks fondly.

_How is it so light in here? There’s only one tiny window in the back by the stairs._

Yoongi looks around the room. It really should be a dark, dingy kitchen. It’s all dark wood and cabinets, but it shines as if there’s no ceiling. “That’s a Hoseok thing. He spends a lot of time in here so the sunlight sort of lingers.”

_Cute._

Yoongi finishes his coffee and peeks out of the double doors that lead into the shop. Matthew and Somin are looking around the apothecary.

He steps through the doors and makes his way out from behind the counter. “Uh. Hey.”

Matthew and Somin run over to him and hug him tightly. “Woo!”

_You’re going to have to tell them I’m backseat. They think I’m in control._

“I’m Yoongi, actually. I mean. Woo is here. But she’s. We’ve been calling it backseat. If that makes sense. She missed you.”

_I didn’t say that. But you’re right, I did._

They step back.

Matthew smiles sheepishly. “Oh. Sorry. You kept the hair, though.”

Yoongi runs a hand through his hair. “Right. I forgot...I kind of like it. She has good taste.”

Somin looks him up and down. “Mmhmm. She does.”

_Somin!_

Yoongi presses his lips together to repress a smirk. “I can translate if you want to talk to her.”

Matthew starts, looking stern. “Is something wrong? Why aren’t you back?”

_I haven’t tried to leave. I want to stay to see things through._

Yoongi dictates it aloud for her.

Somin frowns. “See things through? Woo, just go back to your body and you can come over here.”

She hesitates. _I feel like I have to stay._ Yoongi blushes as he says it for her.

Hoseok stands to the side, but he has a weird look in his eye as he listens.

“Um, I’m gonna speak for myself. Me, Yoongi. I don’t know how to put it into words, but I agree with her. It feels like...I don’t know. It just feels like she should stay.”

“Yoon.” Hoseok interrupts, stepping in close to them. “You’re walking a dangerous line.”

“What are you–No, it’s nothing like that.” Yoongi shakes his head.

Hoseok raises his eyebrows. “Isn’t it?”

_Like what? What is he talking about?_

Somin looks at Hoseok. “Are you implying spirit syndrome?”

Hoseok nods, lips curled into a frown. “Are your walls even up right now? Either of you?” He asks Jiwoo and Yoongi.

“No, they’re not.” Jimin answers from a chair.

Matthew and Somin startle.

_When did he get there?!_

“A minute ago.” Yoongi mumbles to answer her. He’s used to Jimin appearing at random.

Jimin waves to Matthew and Somin. “Hey. I teleport.”

“Cool.” Matthew nods, impressed.

Somin looks Jimin up and down. He returns the favor. She smirks and turns away.

_I don’t know what I expected from them being in the same room._

Yoongi smirks to himself.

“It’s only been a day, Seok. I don’t see the problem.” Jimin shrugs off the suggestion.

Hoseok whispers but it’s not as quiet as he thinks it is. “I think you know what makes me extra worried about it.”

Jimin crosses his arms over his chest. “I understand your point, but I think you’re underestimating them. It takes a lot of magical energy for spirits to collide in an irreparable way. They’re very much so still separate. I’m not worried about them fusing.”

_Oh. I see what they’re saying...it might be more dangerous because I said we’re kindred._

Matthew rubs at his chin, thinking. “I don’t know much about all this, but I definitely don’t like the idea of Woo going into battle with you guys. She’s not a frontline kind of fighter. She’s our strategist, our sniper. I’d rather her come back to be safe.”

“Tomorrow morning.” Yoongi says. “Before we leave to find the feral demon, she’ll go back.”

“Tonight.” Hoseok insists. “She came to you overnight so I think it’s best not to gamble and to give her spirit an easy road back while you’re asleep.”

Yoongi whines. “We haven’t even experienced any overlap. I don’t know why you’re even worried.”

Matthew clears his throat and Yoongi feels the reverberation somehow. “I mean, I see why they’re worried.”

Yoongi blinks, unsure when he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Matthew.

_Shit. Sorry. I just missed him._

Yoongi groans and buries his face in Matthew’s chest.

Matthew pets his head. “You’re okay, Woo.” He holds Yoongi delicately.

_He’s a good hugger, right?_

Yoongi doesn’t respond outloud, because he is not about to announce how evident it is that Matthew is built as fuck.

_You’re just thinking about how built he is, aren’t you? He’s a teddy bear. Don’t let the muscles fool you._

♡ ♡ ♡

Matthew and Somin stay for lunch. They chat about what they know about water demons. Somin explains that they’ve dealt with feral water demons a good deal because Jseph seeks them out to help them. It’s odd that he didn’t know about this one, but they’re glad to be able to explain their process that has worked most of the time.

Jimin and Yoongi go into obnoxious mode and poke holes into the strategy in order to be fully prepared for tomorrow. It seems to be mostly damage control while Jseph takes the lead.

Jiwoo stays quiet most of the time, only commenting about how she doesn’t usually like roast beef so much, but Yoongi loves it and it’s strange to taste something differently with someone else’s taste buds. 

“Since you two are still linked, what does Jiwoo think about scrying again? Trying to get another vision to make sure we’re on the right track. She wasn’t at the battle the first time she looked.” Matthew suggests.

Jimin interrupts for a moment, “Do the visions change?”

Matthew waves his hand back and forth. “Not really. Sometimes we’ll be very intent on shifting something and we can change it, but most of the time it just allows us to brace for something.”

“Jiwoo?” Somin stares at Yoongi, confused.

Yoongi eats quietly, not fully focused.

Jimin snaps in front of his face. “Yoon. What does Jiwoo think?”

Yoongi comes back to himself. “Oh. I don’t know. She hasn’t said anything for a while. I think...maybe she’s napping?”

Frowns take over everyone’s faces.

“I’m sure it’s fine!” Yoongi says defensively.

Jimin holds up his hand in a question and Yoongi lets Jimin hold his. “Jiwoo?”

_Mm?_ She sounds sleepy somehow.

Jimin sighs. “Maybe it’s time you go back to your body. It’s your first time doing this. You shouldn’t stay away too long.”

_You said...anchors are easy. It’s fine._

Yoongi frowns at the way her voice sounds drowsy, fuzzy. “Woo, I think you should go back. Just to make sure everything is okay.”

_Fine. How? Do I just…?_

Jimin turns to the others, “You guys should head back to help her when she wakes up. I’ll get Yoongi to sleep. Call us if anything goes wrong.” Jimin teleports them to bed.

Matthew, Somin, and Hoseok stay at the table.

Hoseok tries to lighten the mood, “Do you play sprite ball?”

Matthew straightens in surprise. “Do you?”

Hoseok smiles widely. “I’m not a great caster, but I’m good with water. I’m decent but I’m no sprite.”

Matthew’s giddy. “I haven’t played in years. I’d love a game.”

“He cheats.” Somin supplies. “Just a warning.”

Hoseok chuckles. “It’s okay. Yoongi cheats in most games too. I’m used to it.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Matthew and Somin get into their car and drive back up into the suburbs.

“I like them a lot.” Matthew says with a soft smile. “You’re so serious lately, though. What’s up?”

Somin shakes her head. “It’s just a lot to take in. Seeing Jiwoo empty left me kind of shaken even though I know she’s fine. I’ll feel better when she’s up and about.”

“She’ll be fine.” Matthew pats her hand while he drives.

“What do you think about her and Yoongi?” Somin ponders.

“About the possession weirdness or about how they should probably date?”

“The second one.”

“I think he suits her. I’d love to actually see them in the same room together though.”

Somin twists her ring nervously while Matthew drives. “He and Jimin are extremely powerful. Hoseok is too, but he’s a bit of a pacifist. I don’t know where Namjoon was today, but from what we saw of him on the video call he seems to be a very reluctant vampire.”

Matthew smirks. “You pulled cards for them.”

Somin purses her lips. “Of course I did. That’s my thing. That’s our coven namesake, right? I pull cards and Jiwoo tells me I’m wrong.”

Matthew laughs freely and rolls the window down and turns the radio up.

Somin finally relaxes a bit and they sing along together the rest of the way home.

♡ ♡ ♡

Jseph sits in a chair by the window and reads a book, feeling strangely like he’s babysitting sleeping beauty. He’s not 100% sure what he should or shouldn’t be doing, but it makes him feel better keeping her in his peripheral vision so he does that and waits for the others to come home.

♡ ♡ ♡

“Come on, Yoon.” Jimin pulls Yoongi into bed and under the covers.

“‘m not tired.” Yoongi protests as he follows Jimin into bed.

“Uh huh. Sure, you’re not.”

_It’s still daylight. We have the whole day together. It’s only a little past noon._

“Exactly. Still daylight.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “You’re emotionally exhausted, Yoongi. You’ve never dropped your walls for someone. And if you dropped your walls for her, I imagine she’s exhausted from processing all your trauma. So you both need rest and space. She needs to go back to her anchor.”

“I’m her anchor.” Yoongi mumbles.

Jiwoo’s heart would skip a beat if she were connected to it. _Cute._

“I heard that, Woo. Come on. You have to make the jump.” Jimin coaches them. At least he hopes he’s helping at all. A sadness fills him as the two think about splitting.

_I guess this is goodbye, Yoongi._

“You’re doing the ‘I guess’ thing now too.”

_Well you said certainty is for suckers._

“I miss you.”

_I’ll see you soon._

And then she’s gone.

Jimin can feel it almost immediately, like a rubber band releasing its tension. As he said, it’s easy for her to go back.

Yoongi almost immediately falls asleep when she’s gone.

Jimin wiggles out of bed with a huff. “Now stay asleep for like twelve hours. You need your rest after that.”

Yoongi doesn’t budge.

♡ ♡ ♡

Air fills Jiwoo’s lungs as her eyes snap open.

Jseph drops his book as he jumps.

She blinks. “Oh. Hey, Seph.”

Jseph clutches his heart. “Hey. Warn a guy.”

She laughs softly and rubs at her eyes. “Is it stupid that...I wanna go to sleep? After sleeping for like a day and a half?”

Jseph picks his book up and flips through trying to find his page. “No? You weren’t really sleeping. Go back to sleep. I’ll tell Matthew and Somin you made it back okay.”

“Mmk.” Jiwoo’s eyes close and Jseph frowns before casting a quiet spell to prevent her spirit from leaving. She needs rest. She can’t jump back out again. The spell will wear off in a day.

♡ ♡ ♡

Yoongi wakes up in a haze. He feels off balance.

He forces his eyes open and sees Jimin at the foot of the bed, on his knees with his eyes closed like he’s meditating. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“What–”

“Your walls are down.” Jimin says succinctly. “If you could help me, that’d be great.”

Yoongi forces himself awake and realizes Jimin is kind of holding him together. Emotions are running wild, memories spilling out of him. He has no idea how Jimin is even containing it all. When Yoongi holds his walls in place, everything is where it’s supposed to be. He’s never had to corral his memories before. “You–”

“I swear to my dad, if you even start to accuse me of looking I will kill you where you lie. You have no idea how hard this is to do and how much harder I’ve made it on myself to build opaque walls that I can’t see through.”

Yoongi mirrors Jimin’s position, something about the stance always eases spiritual and mental focus. He takes deep breaths. The memories and emotions start to calm, start to return to him. He locks them in place behind the strong walls he’s built slowly, one by one, until he’s no longer falling apart and Jimin is locked out.

He opens his eyes as Jimin slumps forward, finally relaxing. There’s a pain in his eyes that Yoongi is scared to acknowledge, much less ask about.

“How long was I like that?”

“All night.” Jimin lies on his side, catching his breath. Morning sun is streaking through the windows. “It’s like you were reaching out for her but your spirit can’t go to hers like she can come to you.”

“Sorry.”

Jimin shakes his head minutely. “It’s no big deal.”

“Sorry it hurts you to see me trust her.”

Jimin doesn’t say anything.

Yoongi continues, “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just different.”

“I don’t want to talk about this today, Yoongi.” There’s no humor or lightness in Jimin’s voice. Just exhaustion and something that feels a lot like betrayal. “I’m gonna nap and then we’re gonna take care of this demon. And then I’m gonna nap again. And then maybe, if I feel like it, we’ll talk.”

Yoongi swallows nervously. “Okay.”

“I’m going to my room.” And then Jimin’s gone.

Yoongi stares at the ceiling. It’s a lot to process within five minutes of waking up.

He covers his chest with his hand, but he knows Jiwoo is gone. He can feel that she’s gone.

He turns and grabs his phone.

**Unknown:** hey...this is jiwoo~

**Unknown:** are you awake?

**Unknown:** >:( okay i slept a lot too but wake up im worried

**Yoongi:** hey im fine. well. i wasnt fine but now i am. jimin helped

**Jiwoo:** oh! what happened???

**Yoongi:** my consciousness tried to follow you and my brain lowkey turned into goo so jimin had to hold me together

**Jiwoo:** but youre okay now?

**Yoongi:** yeah. walls up.

**Jiwoo:** good.

**Yoongi:** this is weird

**Jiwoo:** yeah...um. demon thing is happening in five hours. and then we’ll meet up?

**Yoongi:**...yeah. who all from the coven is meeting us?

**Jiwoo:** just jseph. well. matthew is always with jseph. but matthew will stay back.

**Yoongi:** then why is he coming?

**Jiwoo:** they get clingy when things are dangerous. and the amulet jseph wears forces them to be clingy. they can cast a spell for temporary distance, but it’s not something they like doing too often.

**Yoongi:** ah, interesting. whats the radius

**Jiwoo:** fifty feet ish. but they usually cling anyway.

**Yoongi:** i think...im gonna nap now that my walls are back up. um. i miss you.

**Jiwoo:** i miss you too. get some rest.

♡ ♡ ♡

Despite all the build up, the actual confrontation ends up really straight forward, especially with Jseph there to help.

Water was thrown, cars were flipped, people were saved by Jimin and Yoongi casting quick spells, and Jseph subdued the demon. He touched their foreheads together and whispered some incantation and then she calmed and started crying.

He bowed his thanks to Jimin and Yoongi and took off with her to talk, Matthew trailing behind them with a bag of snacks in his hand.

Yoongi walked over to Jimin so they could teleport back.

“So–” Yoongi starts.

“Not yet.” Jimin cuts him off, that dead look still in his eyes.

Jimin drops Yoongi off in the foyer and then vanishes. Yoongi huffs and stomps up the stairs but Jimin isn’t in his room or the library.

Yoongi sits on the floor of the library and eventually Namjoon finds him there. “Jimin’s really avoiding you, huh? What happened?”

Yoongi shakes his head. “I don’t know. I mean, I do know. But I don’t really get it.”

Namjoon sits with him. “Did you fall in love again?”

Yoongi blushes. “Why do you say it like that?”

Namjoon shrugs. “You’re always falling in love, Yoongi. And Jimin always throws a fit when you do.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“He’s never done this before?”

“He needs his alone time. It’s fine. He’ll come back if something’s wrong.”

Namjoon rolls his eyes. “And you never noticed he does this every time you get close to someone?”

Yoongi thinks back to the last time Jimin was like this. It wasn’t too long ago, when Namjoon and Yoongi started talking through the night. And the time before that with Angela. And the time before that...and the time before that… Yoongi sighs. “Why does he care?”

“You’re both really stupid for immortal geniuses.”

“I know.” Yoongi drops his head on Namjoon’s shoulder.

Namjoon’s stomach grumbles.

There’s a bit of an awkward silence.

“Do you...need to feed?”

Namjoon laughs awkwardly. “It’s okay. I’ll...Hoseok…”

“Hoseok needs a break. It’s fine. I’m just...meeting Jiwoo for dinner later. You can have me for lunch now.”

“Ha ha.” Namjoon sticks his tongue out. “Are you sure?”

“Always, Joon.” Yoongi takes his shirt off, blushing. For someone with the sexual history he has, Yoongi’s somehow still shy. He straddles Namjoon’s lap.

Namjoon sighs. “It doesn’t need to be so intimate.”

“It’s easier like this, I don’t want blood on my shirt, and despite your protests you like this position the most.” Yoongi says plainly.

Namjoon stares at him and knows it’s not that simple with Yoongi, even if he can lay out the facts so blandly. It’s just one drink though… 

“Fine.” Namjoon guides Yoongi’s arms around his neck and then circles his own arms around Yoongi’s waist before gently piercing through the skin of Yoongi’s neck.

Yoongi gasps and whines, pressing closer as the venom seeps into him. Jimin’s tried to coach him into resisting the charm, but he can’t. He’s never built up a tolerance for neither Jimin’s charm nor vampire venom. 

For a brief moment, he remembers how young Jiwoo is and that she might see this as cheating, but then he reminds himself she saw his whole life spread out before her and didn’t even blink.

Namjoon’s teeth sink in a little deeper. “Focus on me,” he growls.

Yoongi whimpers. He forgets how possessive Namjoon gets when he feeds.

He loses himself in Namjoon for a while, forgetting Jimin and Jiwoo.

♡ ♡ ♡

Yoongi’s panting on the floor, Namjoon sprawled over him, when he hears a knock on the open library door.

He looks over Namjoon’s shoulder and turns pink.

Jiwoo smirks. “How many times am I gonna walk in on you naked with another man?”

Namjoon does his best to pull his pants over his hips and smiles innocently.

“Sorry. Fuck. Not that ofte–well, kind of often.”

She covers her eyes, but he can still see her smirk. “I’ll meet you downstairs when you’re decent.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Yoongi showers and dresses up a little before running downstairs.

Jiwoo’s sitting at the table in the kitchen, chatting with Hoseok and smiling widely as she holds a cup of tea to her chest.

She’s radiant.

Yoongi’s drawn to her.

Her eyes find his like she’s drawn to him too.

He blushes and joins them. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

Hoseok winks. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Um.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow and pretends to reach into his pocket as he casts a spell to conjure a bouquet of moonflowers. “For you.”

Jiwoo takes them with a laugh. “So this is a _date_ date.”

“Sure. I mean. We could go out–”

“No!” Hoseok calls out from the foyer. He peeks his head in. “I’m under strict orders from your coven and Jimin to keep an eye on you two in case one of you passes out or something.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Yoongi deadpans.

Hoseok holds his hands up innocently. “Don’t kill the messenger.”

“Whatever.” Yoongi huffs. “I guess we’re staying in.”

“I’m fine with in. I like in.” Jiwoo smiles.

Yoongi smiles back. “You have a really nice smile.”

“So do you. I never really got to see it.”

Yoongi’s smile flickers off his face. “Sorry about...with Joon. Um. He was feeding. It just…”

“You don’t have to apologize to me. We didn’t agree to anything and even if we had, I’m...okay with it. I get it. I’ve never known someone who loves as much as you do.”

Yoongi ducks his head. “Lots of people say that. Especially if they peek behind my walls.”

“I tangoed behind those walls.” Jiwoo winks. “It’s beautiful though. Thank you for trusting me to see it.”

Yoongi’s hand reaches out but he hesitates. “Can I?”

She nods.

He cups her cheek in his hand and for a brief moment everything is perfect.

Yoongi’s head spins.

“Hoseok!” Jiwoo calls out.

By the time he’s back in the room, they’re both unconscious.

Hoseok huffs. “Knew it.”

Hoseok prays to Jimin first, _Your idiot is being an idiot. I know you’re mad at him and jealous but bury the hatchet for a second, stop fucking whoever you’re sad-fucking, and come fix him._

Then he calls the coven.

Jiwoo wakes up while he’s on the phone.

She looks down at Yoongi and jumps. “Oh fuck.” She looks down at her hands. “Oh fuuuck.”

Hoseok hangs up. “Hey. Should he be waking up soon? Any idea on what happened, Woo?”

“He did wake up.” She frowns.

Hoseok looks at Yoongi’s unconscious body. “Did I miss it?”

Jiwoo sighs. “No, idiot. I’m Yoongi.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Hoseok’s jaw drops. “Huh.”

Yoongi rubs at his temples and flinches as Jiwoo’s long nails stab him. “Ow. Fuck. How does she deal with these nails?”

Hoseok stares at him. “Huh.”

“Stop that. It wasn’t a big deal when she was me, but suddenly it’s a big deal that I’m her?”

Hoseok nods. “I mean, she’s psychic and able to extend her consciousness. You’re not. So this is concerning.”

_What the fuck?_

“Okay she’s awake.”

_Yoongi?! Ohhhh, this is really not good._

“So I’ve heard.”

Jimin appears suddenly, disheveled and a seemingly permanent frown on his face. “No one move.” He sits at the table and eyes Yoongi’s unconscious body. “Can I read you, Jiwoo?”

“Who were you fucking?” Yoongi asks.

Jimin deadpans. “Yoongi. Why am I not even surprised? Of course you got yourself into this shit.”

_Are you guys still fighting?_

“Did you even get to finish? You seem a little pent up.” Yoongi can only deal with Jimin’s bad mood by meeting it with his own.

Jimin takes a breath and lets it out. “Okay, truce? Let me just figure this shit out and then you can trash talk me all you want.”

“Whatever.”

“Is Jiwoo awake? Can you ask her if it’s okay for me to read you both?”

_It’s okay._ Her response is clipped and Yoongi feels stupid being so childish in front of her.

“She says it’s fine.” Yoongi holds his hand out to Jimin.

“I like your nails, Woo.”

_Thank you!_

Yoongi doesn’t say anything.

_Yoongi, tell him thank you._

“She says thank you.”

Jimin tsks, “Wow, that was hard for you to say.” He takes Yoongi’s hand.

Yoongi presses his lips together.

_Are your fights always so petty?_

“Yes.” Jimin answers now that he can hear her. “We know each other’s insecurities and we used to bring those out for arguments, but it got violent so we don’t do that anymore. Petty saves us from Hoseok having to heal injuries for days on end.”

_Oh. Yikes._

Hoseok pouts as he brews potions. “I miss Jiwoo.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Speaking of which, is anyone gonna move my body so I’m not face planted onto the table?”

Jimin looks up at him and without even blinking, Yoongi’s body slides out of the chair and collapses onto the floor. “Oh, oops.”

Yoongi fumes.

_I know you’re mad, but when you look back at this moment you will realize how hilarious that was._

Jimin’s lips quirk into a smile.

Yoongi huffs, “Do not take his side! You don’t even know what we’re arguing about!”

_I’m not so sure you two even know what you’re arguing about._

Jimin’s smile vanishes. “Um. Anyway. You’ve got a spell on you, Woo. It’s holding your spirit in place. It seems like a safeguard which honestly I fully approve of, that was a solid idea to help you recover, but this kindred spirit thing seems to have a sense of humor. If you can’t leave, it pulled Yoongi into you.”

_You still think it’s the kindred spirit thing?_

“I don’t know what else it could be.” Jimin admits. “It almost feels like...as if you two are matter and antimatter, cancelling each other out. Only instead of being opposites it’s like you’re the same and your spirits are trying so hard to occupy the same space but you’re meant to be separate but now that you’ve been together, you don’t want to be apart.”

Yoongi sighs deeply, tears springing into his eyes. “Why does this keep happening to me?”

Jimin’s eyes fill with concern, fight forgotten. “Yoongs…”

Yoongi pulls his hand out of Jimin’s. “Don’t. It’s...I know what you’re gonna say. I can’t see her. I can’t touch her. You’re gonna fix this and then that’s it. This is going to keep happening if I keep seeing her.”

Jimin hesitates. “I mean...I won’t sugarcoat it for you.”

Yoongi wipes at the tears on his face, forgetting Jiwoo’s nails again and poking himself. “Whatever, Jimin. You win.” Yoongi gets up and humorlessly steps over his own body to walk up the stairs.

“Yoongi. It’s not like that.”

“Give me a minute.”

He slams the door to his room and falls onto the bed.

Jiwoo stays silent for a while, unsure what she can do while Yoongi curls into a ball and cries.

_You’ve lost a lot of people to magical complications._ She says it so he knows she understands.

“Too fucking many. I’m sick of it. I’ve had you a day. A day and a half. We haven’t even...we were literally just having our first date. I’m immortal and I still…”

_It’s not you. I know it feels like it’s happening because it’s you, but it’s not you._

“You don’t know that.”

_I do. I’ve been tangled up in you for a day and a half and I feel so lucky to even have glimpsed the love in your heart. Jimin’s really lucky._

“Don’t. It’s not–”

_Hoseok and Namjoon are lucky too._

Tears fall from Yoongi’s eyes silently. “Sorry. I’m making you cry.”

_Just magically fix my makeup when you leave the room so I don’t look like a raccoon._

“Fair.” Yoongi tries to laugh and fails. “If they’re lucky, you’re lucky too.”

_I know, Yoon. I said I feel lucky._

“Shut up. I’m trying to be sweet.”

_Then don’t tell me to shut up._

“Fuck. Sorry. I’m not good at...putting it into words. The only part of this I’m good at is feeling it. Sustaining it, expressing it, none of that shit ever works out for me.”

_We can be pen pals._

“I want to kiss you.”

_I want to kiss you too._

“I hate this. I’m cursed, I guess. It wouldn’t surprise me if I was. I’ve pissed off lots of people. It’s totally possible someone cursed me.”

_What do you think would happen if I set up an anchor in someone else and astral projected and then came to see you?_

“You’d probably snap back into me.”

_Probably…what if we cast the spell on both of us to keep our spirits in our bodies?_

“We could try.”

_What was that? Did you express a feeling of hope?_

Yoongi smirks. “Maybe.”

_Okay. So we’ll fix this and then we’ll try that._

“It’s not sustainable. We can’t be casting spells on ourselves that often. We’ll build up a tolerance and the spell won’t be effective anymore.”

_Well I’d like to at the very least kiss you once._

“I think we can manage that.”

There’s a knock at the door. “Will you smite me if I come in?” Jimin sounds uncertain of his chances even though he’s the god with smiting powers.

“No.” Yoongi says with a sigh. “You can come in.”

_Be nice._

Yoongi groans.

Jimin opens the door.

Yoongi tries to cast the spell to fix her makeup, but nothing happens. “Right. Not my body.”

_But I could use my magic in your body._

Yoongi shakes his head. “That was spirit magic. You never tried to use physical magic.”

_True._

Jimin stares at them, confused. “What’s up?”

Yoongi points at his eyes. “I was trying to magic her makeup, but I can’t.”

“Oh. I can. If you want.”

_Sure! Thanks, Jimin!_

Yoongi winces. “You don’t have to be so cheery about it.”

Jimin smirks and waves his fingers.

Yoongi sits up and looks in the mirror. It looks exactly like it did when he looked into her eyes earlier. For a brief, fleeting second.

_You’re okay._

Yoongi takes a breath and turns to Jimin. “Did you want to talk?”

Jimin looks ashamed. Hoseok must’ve yelled at him. “Uh, I wasn’t sure you’d want to in front of her. I...was gonna ask if you want me to help guide you back.” He says the next part sarcastically, “I got a pretty good idea of what your consciousness feels like last night so I’m confident about helping with this.”

Yoongi nods. “Can we talk first?”

Jimin blinks. “Really?”

_Really?_

“She helps.” Yoongi blushes.

Jimin smiles softly and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. “I told you I like her for you.”

_He did?!_

“Shut up.” Yoongi huffs and folds his arms over his chest and then blushes.

_You have to cross your arms lower when you have breasts._

“Right.”

Jimin sits on the bed beside them, unsure. “Um, do you want me to hear her or?”

_Just talk to him. I’ll sit here and praise you or heckle him._

Yoongi smiles. “Not right now. Let’s just talk.”

Jimin looks into his eyes, squinting.

“What?”

Jimin shakes his head. “Sorry. Looking at her, talking to you. Just reminding myself who I’m talking to. I’m usually good at it, but with your auras mixed it’s weird.” Jimin clears his throat. “What did you mean? When you said I win?”

Yoongi looks at his hands, at Jiwoo’s hands. He traces her nails and fiddles with her rings, memorizing them.

_Sap._

“You always encourage me to start relationships, but then you get mad when I find one. I don’t know. You don’t make any sense. It seems like you prefer me to be single.”

Jimin lets out a very long sigh. “I...can see why it looks like that to you. I want you to be happy, I’m just...protective. I encourage you to date, but I don’t like when you get attached to people so fast. Especially because...Yoongi, I can read everyone. Not everyone has walls like you. I hate when you like someone that I know is going to hurt you. It’s hard to watch.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh._ It sucks.”

_And he likes you and gets jealous._

Yoongi rolls his eyes. He mumbles, “It’s complicated.”

“What?” Jimin asks.

Yoongi shakes his head. “Talking to her.” Yoongi pauses, staring at Jimin. It’s rare that Jimin looks so fragile. Hoseok must’ve really laid into him. “I understand what you’re saying...but...Jimin, _you_ hurt me. Hoseok hurts me. Namjoon hurts me. I mean, fuck. I hurt myself. You can’t protect me from all of that. People who are good for me are still going to end up hurting me.”

“I know that.” Jimin says softly.

Yoongi shrugs. “Then what are you trying to achieve?”

“I don’t know!” Jimin drops his head in his heads. “I don’t know. I just want you to be happy but you have your stupid walls and I don’t trust that I even know you anymore.”

Yoongi’s heart sinks. “What? You still know me.”

“Do I?!”

“Yes! We speak in tandem like once a day. You counter my jinxes without a second thought. You’ve casted a counter jinx before I even casted a jinx. You know me, Jimin. Better than anyone.”

_It’s the psychic thing, Yoongi. I told you. It’s always going to be a weird outlier for him when your walls are up. He trusts you, he does, but he’s so used to absolute knowledge from other people. He’s used to hearing what people say and it matching what’s in their head. It’s a lot to ask him to only trust your words. He’s doing his best but it goes against his nature._

“I’m not dropping my walls.”

Jimin laughs without humor. “I know that. I’m not asking you to. Just...let me in every so often. Give me a glimpse. Not everything. Just...a tour. Keep private doors locked. I don’t know.”

_That’s more than fair and you know it._

“Okay. Um, I’ll try.”

Jimin looks up hopefully. “Really?”

He swallows nervously. “I mean, even the idea of it makes my skin crawl but I’ll try.”

“Take that feeling,” Jimin seems re-energized, “and reverse it. You letting me in is how I feel being kept out.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

_Don’t be a jerk, you_ know _it makes sense._

Yoongi mumbles, “I thought you said you’d be praising me.”

_I also told you to be nice._

Jimin smirks at them and lifts his hand.

Yoongi meets him in the middle and lets their fingers twince.

“Thank you, Jiwoo.” Jimin smiles fully. “I could tell more or less when he was listening to you. Whatever you said, it got us through a conversation we’ve been stuttering over for centuries.”

_I’m sure it wasn’t that bad._

“He’s not exaggerating,” Yoongi explains, “It’s literally been centuries.”

_Oh. Can you guys let go for a second?_

Jimin looks at them curiously, but lets go.

“What’s up?” Yoongi asks her.

_I think you should kiss him._

If Yoongi was drinking water he’d spit it out. “What?”

_Trust me. I really think you should._

“But I’m not me right now.”

_So? I’ve kissed him before._

“Right. But...why?”

_I didn’t say I’d explain, I said trust me._

Yoongi huffs and then glances over at Jimin who is watching them curiously. “Once again, why?”

_Oh my god, Yoongi. Just do it._

In an attempt to not overthink it and actually trust Jiwoo, Yoongi sort of throws himself at Jimin.

Jimin catches him, eyes widening in surprise as their lips press together. Neither of them move for a second.

_KISS. HIM._

Yoongi threads his fingers through Jimin’s hair, careful not to poke him with Jiwoo’s long nails.

Jimin’s hand finds the small of Yoongi’s back and pulls him in.

_I know you know how to kiss. Why are you lopsided? Sit in his lap._

Yoongi whines but does as she says. His body presses against Jimin’s and he blushes, unsure. He pulls away. “Jiwoo…”

_They’re just boobs, Yoongi. They’re not going to hurt you._

Jimin laughs softly. “We can continue this later if you’re uncomfortable, Yoongi.”

_He’s fine. Give him a second to get over it._

Yoongi frowns. He forgot for a second that Jimin’s been able to hear her since they started kissing. He blushes, a little embarrassed by Jiwoo’s coaching.

“Yoon?” Jimin brushes a long strand of hair behind his ear. “Up to you.”

“It’s fine.” He mumbles.

Jimin kisses him again and it’s easier this time. Yoongi tries not to overthink how their bodies fit together differently than usual. The way Jimin’s hand naturally rests on the curve of his hip.

_Feels good, yeah?_

Yoongi hums as he relaxes into the kiss.

_Do you...want…_

Yoongi startles. “Do you?” He asks both of them.

Jimin shrugs. “I almost never say no.”

_You’re the hesitant one._

“I’m worried about you.” Yoongi frowns.

_Don’t worry about me. Let me be with you in this strange magical way before everything goes to shit._

Yoongi laughs, head falling onto Jimin’s shoulder. “Okay. Okay fuck it.”

♡ ♡ ♡

_You’ve had an alarming amount of sex in the time that I’ve known you._

Yoongi covers his face and groans.

Jimin laughs and kisses his shoulder. “I’m gonna go get your body so we can fix this. Enjoy your crisis with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not–”

_She kinda is._

“My two day girlfriend.”

_At least I didn’t turn into the moon._

Yoongi frowns. “Would you believe me if I said that was based on a true story?”

Jiwoo gasps. _No. Seriously?_

Yoongi lets a piece of his wall down and shows Jiwoo the memory.

_Okay...maybe you are kind of a little bit cursed._

Yoongi smiles. “There are worse curses. At least I get to love a lot even if I lose a lot.”

_Listen to you. That almost sounded like healthy coping._

“It only took a thousand years of practice.”

_I wish I could kiss you._

“Soon, I hope.”

♡ ♡ ♡

It’s an easy process for Jiwoo and Yoongi, they don’t have to do anything.

Jimin pouts. “Why am I always fixing everything?”

Yoongi smirks. “Jiwoo says it’s because you’re a big, strong god.”

Jimin rolls his eyes as he kneels and focuses.

“Bye.”

_See you soon._

Yoongi’s eyes snap open.

Jimin speaks through gritted teeth. “You make sure your walls are up before I let go.”

Yoongi drops everything into place and adjusts anything that’s off balance. “All good.”

Jimin immediately casts a spell to hold his spirit in place and casts it again on Jiwoo for good measure. “I’m hesitant to let you two even touch again but I know you’re horny for each other.”

Yoongi deadpans at him. “You can’t drag us for being horny when you literally just had sex with us.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Test it. See if I can leave you alone for five minutes or not.”

Yoongi sits up and rolls his neck. “Ow. You really dropped me on the floor.”

Jimin smirks. “Oh yeah.”

Yoongi casts a healing spell and stands up to join Jiwoo on the bed. “Hey.” His smile lights up his face.

Jiwoo smiles back. “You’re always so happy to see me.”

Yoongi laughs. “It’s a novelty to see your face outside of the mirror.”

Jiwoo giggles and holds out her hand.

Yoongi shakes his head. “If this doesn’t work, I’m definitely doing a trial run with a kiss.”

“That’s a good point.”

They sit for a moment, unsure, before Jiwoo surges forward and presses their lips together. Nothing happens. They separate. They look at Jimin.

“Auras balanced, spirits intact, have at it.” Jimin vanishes.

They squee a bit before diving back in again.

♡ ♡ ♡

Jimin trudges down the hall and finds Hoseok and Namjoon in Namjoon’s room.

He jumps onto the bed with them and sighs dramatically.

Hoseok giggles. “Ah, young love. So exhausting.”

“Honestly.” Jimin rubs at his eyes. “I’m really sick of trying to keep Yoongi’s mind in one piece.”

Namjoon groans as Jimin knees him in the back. “We were reading peacefully, you know.”

“I know.” Jimin hums and cuddles into Namjoon. “Watcha readin’?”

Hoseok tugs Jimin away from him and they roll a bit until Hoseok is on his back and Jimin is lying on top of him. “Leave Joonie alone. He’s focusing.”

Jimin coos. “So I don’t have to leave you alone?”

Hoseok pecks his lips. “Perhaps. Was Yoongi just being a jerk or did you really leave someone in the middle of sex without finishing?”

“Oh.” Jimin pales. “I guess I did.”

“Unbelievable.” Namjoon mutters.

“Don’t judge me! You’re a heathen too!” Jimin huffs.

“I’m a heathen with manners.” Namjoon pretends to be focused on his book.

Jimin tsks. “You’re just still young. Manners lose meaning.”

Namjoon deadpans at him. “Jimin, I’m going on 400.”

Jimin pinches his cheek. “Just a baby.”

There’s a weird look in Namjoon’s eye, but neither of them comment on it.

“Is Jiwoo’s coven coming over? It’s getting late.” Hoseok changes the topic right when they always need him to.

“No,” Jimin answers, “I told them I’d take her home.”

Namjoon smirks. “Our strong, powerful god is a taxi service.”

“I’m protecting people. It’s better than most gods.”

Hoseok pokes his nose. “Stop comparing yourself to other people and just try to be a better you.”

Jimin folds his arms on Hoseok’s chest and props his head on them. “Hoseok, did you ever leave the 60s?”

“Babe, I fuckin’ _created_ the 60s.”

Namjoon puts his bookmark in his book and gives up. “It’s true. You started most of the trends.”

Hoseok giggles while Jimin plays with his hair, kissing his jaw affectionately.

Namjoon watches with a frown and then sighs. “Okay, fine. Fine, you win. I’ll cuddle.”

“Yay!” They smother him with kisses until he’s laughing so hard he can’t breathe.

♡ ♡ ♡

There’s a genuine feast in the kitchen when Yoongi and Jiwoo make their way downstairs. Much in the way their spirits are drawn together, they don’t seem able to leave each other’s side. Either Jiwoo is hugging Yoongi’s arm, or Yoongi is hugging Jiwoo’s. Or they’re backhugging each other, or feeding each other. Or holding hands. Or sitting in each other’s laps.

The alcohol doesn’t help.

Jimin ends up teleporting and bringing Jiwoo’s coven over and they feast together and get drunk.

Yoongi’s certain he saw Jseph and Namjoon making out at one point.

And no one missed when Somin and Jimin got up on the table to dance together and made out _very_ sensually.

Jiwoo shakes her head, watching them, “It was only a matter of time.”

Yoongi nuzzles his nose against her cheek and she giggles. “You’re so clingy.”

“You’re clingy.” He counters.

Neither of them say it’s because they know this is kind of a one time thing. They’ll be able to meet up a handful of times before the spell stops working well enough.

With music blasting, drinks flowing, and everyone just enjoying this night for what it is, Yoongi decides he doesn’t care.

He whispers in her ear, “I somehow, impossibly, after two days, love you.” A tear falls from his eye as he says it, unable to forget how temporary this is.

She wipes the tear away with her thumb. “I somehow, impossibly, love you too.”

They kiss gently.

Jimin watches them from across the room, mixed feelings in his chest.

“Be happy for them.” Hoseok nudges him.

Jimin squawks. “I am! So happy!”

“You’re a bad liar.” Hoseok hands him a drink and goes back to dancing.

♡ ♡ ♡

Everyone goes home and Yoongi goes to his room, alone for the first time in days.

He stares at the stars and wonders if they’ll ever be able to ask Jseph about star magic. If it would be too awkward for them to meet up now that Yoongi and Jiwoo are in this weird situation. Or if they’ll just lose track of time and another friend will slip through the cracks, a fatality of immortality.

He swallows. He hates falling for mortals, but it happens all the time. Ultimately, it’s still worth it. It’s always worth it to be happy with someone for a little amount of time than to give up that happiness for a ridiculous reason.

“Jiwoo.” He whispers her name to himself and adds her to the never ending list of people in his heart.

As loves keep slipping out of his life, he wonders when he’ll ever be able to hold onto one of them.

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to find a gif of KARD with kittens but all i could find was jspeh with cat ears but then i couldnt not share with you the beauty that is jseph with cat ears
> 
> [stream gunshot :'D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_tP-vcTjq4)  
> seriously though, it's so powerful. they put together an album dedicated to victims of verbal abuse and the music video is nothing short of stunning. its impactful and symbolic and just so i can sell you more on my yoongi/jiwoo agenda, jiwoo shoots an old version of herself at the end of the mv. daechwita?? yoongi jiwoo same person??? prove me wrong?????
> 
> vote for kard!! pls 🥺 https://m.mwave.me/en/mcountdown/prevoting/vote


End file.
